1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) and applications thereof, and more particularly to a solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) and applications thereof for a condensation solution, an oxidizing condensation solution and other reacting solutions, and the solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) is used for various applications and chemical engineering areas such as catalyses, gas detections, artificial imitated chitosan solutions, artificial imitated glucosamines, disinfectants, biochemical reactions for fermentation, biological proteins and their metabolite purification, metal enzyme biocatalysts, dry activation for protein enzyme, genetic engineering, bacteria preservation systems, cell or bacteria or protein enzyme culture medium, medical treatments, oil products, plants, semiconductors, nano filtration, nano material production, nano inorganic matters, nano ceramics, nano plastics, nano textiles, batteries, liquid crystals, and biochips, so as to remove organic solvent gases and other gases as well as processing solvent solutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a condensation is an important process for chemical engineering, and it is commonly known that a styrene gas can be changed into polystyrene solid, and a monomer can be changed into a solid polymer, and these changes are made by condensation and polymerization. However, a polymerization sometimes needs an initialization (such as a partial oxidation) to obtain a successful reaction. In early stages, the structure of a condensation catalyst is very complicated, and an initialization (or a partial oxidation) and a condensation are indispensable to each other. Unlike the present oxidation and condensation that can be held at the same time, a stable gas requires an oxidation and a condensation for the reactions, and some gases even require high temperature and pressure for the reactions, and thus the investments, costs, financial resources and material resources are obviously huge. The present invention comes with a very simple structure and also requires a catalyst and a carrier with the function of performing condensations, oxidizing condensations and other reactions to process organic solvent gases and other gases. In early days, there were carriers for absorbing and neutralizing gases, but there was no carrier to deal with a solvent gas directly, and the reacting carriers at early days came with a very short life. However, the physiologically active life of the present hydroxypropylmethyl celluloses (HPMC) and other matters with special functional groups can be extended unlimitedly and developed to be an artificial imitated chitosan solution containing metal ions, so as to provide high-efficiency, high-density, high-activation and long-life biological carriers. The solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) is used for gas detections and the solution also becomes a metal enzyme biocatalyst.
The solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) can be developed further to provide novel biochemical enzyme systems and enzyme immobilization systems. The immobilization and preservation of bacteria rely on nitrogen gas for the preservation for a long time. The related cultivation and purification are not easy at all and always get contaminated easily, and thus it is necessary to change the carrier after a specific period of time. The concentration of bacteria cannot reach a high level, and thus the potency is very limited. When bacteria are cultivated, the metabolism issue of the nutrition sources is generally taken into consideration, but the chitosan solution or chitosan or humic acid immitated by the hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose (HPMC) at a specific combination does not need to consider the metabolism issue of the nutrition sources anymore. The solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) is used to replace the conventional culture medium with a powerful cultivation of bacteria, enzymes, nucleic acids and cells and also used to develop biological proteins and purifying its metabolite. In the nano technology, a metal solution usually comes with a size of 10−6 m, and will achieve a nanometer (10−9 meter) scale after the solution is dried. The nano scale can be achieved generally by going through a sol-gel method to convert the metal solution into an organic metal, and the chemical process is very complicated. However, the present new enzyme system can provide nano applications for nano filtrations, nano ceramics, nano plastics and nano textiles. The process for the waste solvent treatment is the same, and thus a quick room-temperature condensation and oxidizing condensation can be achieved, and the previous infeasible waste solvent treatment is made feasible now.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensively researches and experiments, and finally developed a solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) and applications thereof, in hope of providing a long needed solution for related problems.
As we know, a hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose (HPMC) exists in many plants, and the cellulose in a wood is a natural fiber polymer. In the nature, the physiological activity of the HPMC has functional properties, and the HPMC is nontoxic to human body and free of stimulations or allergic reactions, and thus the HPMC has a very good biocompatibility with human body without producing any antibody. The HPMC used in the chemical engineering area can dissolve heavy metals and different monovalent, bivalent, or trivalent metal ions, in addition to its common usage as a connecting agent or an additive. In fact, an appropriate proportion of monovalent, bivalent, or trivalent metal ions and amino groups can maximize the reaction of oxidized, degradated, condensed and polymerized organic solvents for some specific chemical gases, and the HPMC can be applied in the areas of biological semiconductors, chips and liquid crystals. We usually think that it is necessary for chitosan to use another medium (such as carbon tetrachloride or sodium sulfate) for the condensation, or the reaction must be taken place for the reactions of producing acidic or alkaline gases only, but we may not know that oxygen cations can be produced continuously by air friction, and an oxidized solution with a precise control on its dosage, after the oxidized solution is dried.
In view of the existing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience and professional knowledge to conduct extensively researches and experiments, and finally invented a solution of metal-polymer chelate(s) and applications thereof, in hope of overcoming the foregoing shortcomings.